Dimensional Gate Keeper
The Dimensional Gate Keeper is the best means of transportation through the Netherworld. People rely on them to open portals to other dimensions and distant lands for ease of travel. The art of Dimensional Gate Keeping is a rare and odd one and most never comprehend even the most basic arts. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 Requirements To qualify to become a Dimensional Gate Keeper, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Skills: Knowledge the planes 8 Ranks Feat: Skill focus (Knowledge the planes) Spells: Must be able to cast 3rd level spells Special: Must be able to cast 3 spells that cause dimensional travel or movement, such as Dimension Door, Teleport, Etherealness, Plane Shift, Gate, or Blink. In addition, must have trained with a previous Gate Keeper. Class Skills The Dimensional Gate Keeper's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (all) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), Use Magic Device (Cha) and any one Martial Knowledge skill. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 6 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Dimensional Gate Keeper prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Dimensional Gate Keeper gains no weapon proficiencies. Techniques and Spells Readied: At levels 2, 6, 8, and 10, A Dimensional Gate Keeper gains the ability to ready martial techniques as if they had leveled up in it's previous class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You do not learn new techniques from this and must still train to learn them just as before. At levels 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10, The Dimensional Gate Keeper gains new spells as if he had leveled up in a previous spell casting class. Dimensional Companion (Su) At 1st level, a Dimensional Gate Keeper receives a Dimensional Gate companion. The gate is a floating, swirling mass of light that appears as a small rotating galaxy or the event horizon of a black hole. This small dimensional rift follows you around as if it were tethered to you. The Dimensional companion has a number of hit points equal to your 1/2 of your own and an armor class equal to your own. It takes 1/2 damage from all sources and is immune to any ability that requires a save for 1/2 damage. If it is destroyed it will re appear within 1d10 days. This Portal cannot be concealed within an object or covered, and gives off light out to a distance of 30 feet like a torch. The Dimensional Gate grants the Dimensional Gate Keeper a +2 bonus to any skills used towards a spell that has to do with dimensional movement or on saving throws and armor class against creatures that emerge from a teleportation or similar effect. The Dimensional Gate can move on it's own accord, up to 20 feet per round, and can be commanded to move around, up to 100 feet away from the Dimensional gate Keeper. The Dimensional Gate Keeper can touch the gate and use one of her touch spells on it, and effect a creature within 30 feet as if she were within touching range with that creature. Any time a creature would effect the orb with an ability (Be it damage or some form of helpful spell) the Dimensional gate keeper can choose to take the effect instead of her Dimensional Gate. (As such, one could cast Bull's Strength on a Dimensional Gate in order to effect the Gate Keeper). The Orb must be within the 100 feet however. Scrying (Su) At 2nd level, As a spell like ability, and only while within reach of your Dimensional Gate, you can use a scrying spell. This can be used a number of times per day equal to 3+ your charisma modifier. The saving throw to avoid this is 10+ Dimensional Gate Keeper level+ Charisma modifier. Dimension Spell (Su) At 3rd level, The Dimensional gate Keeper can use her power of gates to effect other planes of existence just as if it were her own. When casting a spell, the Dimensional Gate keeper can increase it's action by one step to have the effect go to another plane of existence instead. (Swift becomes move, Move becomes Standard, Standard becomes full round. Anything higher can't be altered). When the spell goes off, it effects the other plane of existence and doesn't effect the current plane that the Gate Keeper rests on at all. This ability doesn't allow you to see into the other dimension, only to effect it, and as such you must have your own method of which to see the creature you wish to effect. This ability can also be used on touch spells used through the dimensional gate, but the enemy must be within 30 feet relative to their location in the other dimension. (I. E. The dimensions must overlap). Hold Portal (Su) At 4th level, Dimensional Gate Keepers are known for being able to hold portals open for prolonged amounts of time. Any sort of portal to another location (Such as a gate or similar effect), Can be held open or closed for 1 hour per level upon concentration. If the duration is already longer than that the duration is doubled. If the portal was created by another creature, the Dimensional Gate Keeper must make a caster level check against the creature to keep it's portal open. They take a -4 penalty to the check if the portal they are trying to effect is of an opposing magic type to themselves (If an Arcane Dimensional Gate Keeper tried to hold open a portal created through divine magic). Portals being held by the Gate Keeper cannot be dismissed by the creator. He must make first beat the Dimensional Gate Keeper's Opposed caster level check to do so and if he fails he must wait 1 hour to try and close it again. In addition, as an instant action, the Dimensional gate Keeper can slam the portal shut. This requires another caster level check against the portal's creator, and if it succeeds any creature within the portal or crossing through at the time takes 10d6 damage with a fortitude save DC: 10+Dimensional Gate keeper level+ Charisma modifier to take half damage before being shunted back out on their original side. This ability can also be used on mundane gates and doors. Rather than a caster level check, if a creature is trying to open or close the doorway you are holding, it must make a strength check with a DC equal to 10+your Dimensional Gate keeper level+ Charisma modifier or be unable to move the door. Either of these abilities through this can be performed as a full round action (Save for any of them that said otherwise), and require complete concentration to keep active. Warpwalk (Su) At 5th level, The Dimensional Gate Keeper can use the power of her dimensional gate to travel between short, or incredibly long distances. As such, a number of times per day equal to 3+ her Charisma modifier, she can touch her dimensional Gate and produce the effects of a Teleport spell as a standard action. By spending two uses of this ability, you can instead cast Plane Shift on yourself. You can take a number of allies with you equal to your Charisma modifier. Acclimation (Su) At 6th level, You are so used to traveling the dimensions it no longer effects you. Whenever you cast a spell to teleport or transport a creature to another dimension, you can choose for you and the creatures you take with you, to be effected by a planar adaptation spell for 1 hour. Dimensional Avoidance (Su) At 7th level, Using your Dimensional Gate, you can choose to avoid an attack that would be dangerous, fatal, or maybe just unpleasant. As an instant action, when you would be a part of an effect that allows a save for 1/2 damage, you can choose to ignore it, sending the portion that would affect you into another dimension. You must declare you are doing this before making a saving throw. This can be done once per day. Locate Creature (Su) At 8th level, A Dimensional Gate Keeper can locate creatures it wishes to find rather easily with it's Dimensional Gate. In a 10 minute ritual while in contact with it's gate, it can create the effects of a Discern Location spell. This can be done once per day for every 2 levels you possess in the Dimensional Gate Keeper class. Anchors Away (Su) At 9th level, You are close with the dimensions, and nothing can hold you back. You become immune to most forms of dimensional anchoring, however your allies are not. When you are effected by a dimensional anchor spell or in an area that would for some reason destabilize your dimensional travel, you can choose to make a caster level check against the ability. If you succeed, creatures within your square are unaffected by the Dimensional Anchor until the end of your next round. This is a standard action. Gate Guardian (Su) At 10th level, You have reached the epitome of what Dimensional gatekeepers wish to be. Once per day as a full round action, you can choose to "Anchor" your gate to one location. Doing so causes it to grow to Gargantuan size, and it can no longer move. It is also treated as a Gate spell, however the Dimensional Gate keeper can opt for it to work as Teleport without error, or Interplanetary Teleport whenever a creature passes through. Effects trying to close it or dispel it must make a check opposing your own Caster level check, which gains a +8 circumstance bonus. While this gate is open, the Dimensional gate keeper can switch the location that the gate goes to as a move action. The Dimensional Gate Keeper is aware of all creatures that come and go through this gate and can select whether or not the creature is able to pass through. (Creatures that try to force their way through must make a caster level check. They gain a +1 bonus for every other creature trying to break through). The portal can be left unattended, however it will send creatures to a randomly selected location, or to the last location it was set to by the gate keeper. While within 100 feet of your gate, you are still treated as being within reach of it for the purposes of any of your abilities, and you also gain a deflection bonus to your armor class equal to your charisma modifier while your gate is active. Once per day, during the duration of the portal, you can choose to have the dimensional gate lash out and attempt to destroy creatures nearby. All creatures within 100 feet of the portal other than the gate keeper must make a reflex saving throw DC: 10+ Dimensional gate keeper level+ Charisma modifier or be pulled into the gate and take damage as if by a disintegrate spell of a caster level equal to the Dimensional Gate Keeper's overall character level. Creatures pulled inside gain a fortitude saving throw equal to the reflex DC. If they fail they take full damage. Creatures effected are prone on the ground within 5 feet of the portal afterwards. The gate can be switched back to it's normal state as a full round action, and it cannot be reopened again until the next day.